Don't Leave Me Again
by Ani.Manga.Queen
Summary: Shion and Nezumi have parted ways, and are on their own journeys. They discover nothing new about themselves other than their yearning for one another. This painful journey is most likely turning into something more mature later, so be ready for the feels, and some squeals.
**A/N: Hello everyone, I decided to post a fanfic, it's not my first piece, but it is my first post. Feel free to leave criticism! I will try and update chapters as soon as humanly possible. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own No.6, or any of the characters.**

The wall had fallen, this was where Nezumi and I parted ways. I was staying strong until he left, as I walked back to my house, back to my mother, I had begun thinking. I realized then, halfway through the broken city, tears were falling. They were falling fast. I landed on my knees, baby still in my arms, visualizing in my head. Nezumi wasn't here. Nezumi was gone. Nezumi,

Nezumi and more Nezumi. My thoughts were swimming with the recollections of our time together. The chaste kiss we shared before we parted. But, why was I feeling this way?

What was he to me?

I'm sure that I meant nothing to Nezumi, but as I thought those words, I had an off feeling in my gut. Not because I felt it was true, but because I believed Nezumi would be somewhat saddened by the fact that I thought those words. I had never believed that I would ever feel so strongly towards any other person. Nezumi was the only person I had needed. That's when I knew the tears wouldn't stop.

I picked myself back up and began walking again. Salty tears were still streaming down my face, slowly drying up as time went by. As I arrived home, my mother was waiting with Lily in her shop. She was thankful that I was okay, and she had taken the baby from me. But I had only numbly realized it. Everything seemed to be numb, and I didn't understand why. It was only a matter of time before I woke up, right? Before I figure out what I need to do.

I had just barely realized I was currently in my room, gazing out the window. I was still in some kind of a trance, but I didn't care, it was softening the blow that had been dealt on my heart just hours earlier. Frankly, I didn't care what I was doing as long as I escaped the pain. So I slept.

 **-break-**

I was relieved that Shion was doing what he needed to do, living his own life, without me, but it hurt. Never before had I experienced such a pain in my heart. I had always decided that I would never become attached to another person. But here I was, aching, trying to not reach out and tell Shion to wait and come home with him. It was taking all of my might to not go back into that wretched city of the new No. 6. No matter how much it had changed, it was still a terrible place.

All I want is for Sion to be happy. So, I decided right then and there, it's better if he goes back with his mother, where he can live and be a person.

 **-break-**

It's been a month and I'm still having nightmares. Nezumi leaves, over and over. Sometimes he comes back, and other times he just fades off into the nonexistent world. There hasn't been a day devoid of tears. I don't cry throughout the day anymore though, I have found ways to occupy myself. I am part of the No. 6 reconstruction team, which does distract me quite a bit. When I work, I somewhat distract myself from the thought of Nezumi. But I can't erase the presence he has in my heart. I feel him within me every day. Though I might say I want it, the pain, to fade, I know I won't let go. Not when Nezumi is out there waiting, not when he's about to come home and tell me missed me, that he's proud of me for being strong. Not when he could come back. He's waiting, I know for sure. I always feel him. I want him back. I want Nezumi. I miss Nezumi. I need Nezumi.

Nezumi.

 **-break-**

It's been a month. I haven't seen No.6 so far. I have no clue what has happened with Shion, and I try and convince myself I don't care. But my acting skills falter when it comes to that white haired brat. All I want is to see Shion, but I don't think we are ready to see each other yet.

I hope he isn't in pain because of me. I don't want to hurt him. He is too precious to hurt. I mean his mother cares about him a lot, right? She would probably be upset with me, even if I did take care of Shion, I still made him hurt. Ugh, what am I going to do with myself. I can't even focus on anything anymore. Everyday I have this same conversation. It hasn't gotten any shorter yet, has it?

I need to get myself in check, I can't worry about Shion anymore. I can't worry. But I need to.

 **END: I hope that was decent enough, I am planning on changing this up in later chapters to a smut (possibly). There will probably be interaction between Shion and Nezumi, if I decide to take them down that path in a few chapters.**


End file.
